The gear teeth that mesh between a driving gear and a driven gear tend to separate circumferentially when the gears rotate at very high speeds. Thus, in a printing press, the gear teeth on a driving gear which is fixed to a blanket cylinder tend to separate circumferentially from the gear teeth on a driven gear which is fixed to an adjoining plate cylinder when the cylinders rotate at very high speeds. The circumferential separation experienced by such gear teeth in a printing press can cause defects in the printed product.